Window Dressing
by OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: Mulder needed to tell her. He had to tell her. But in this moment he felt inexplicably frozen. His feet were lead, his legs heavy, the only perceivable movement in his entire body was the blood starting to pulse through his veins and his eyes frantically absorbing the sight in front of him, unsure which point to land on.


Mulder needed to tell her. He _had _to tell her. But in this moment he felt inexplicably frozen. His feet were lead, his legs heavy, the only perceivable movement in his entire body was the blood starting to pulse through his veins and his eyes frantically absorbing the sight in front of him, unsure which point to land on.

Scully must not have noticed the curtains were paper thin or that there were no blinds on the motel windows. Of course she wouldn't have noticed, from her perspective she wouldn't have seen anything different - the illumination of her room creating a one way mirror against the blackness of the night outside.

He, on the other hand, could see everything_. _Scully's body on the bed, the flickering of the television, the way her clothes were haphazardly strewn about the room. His first thought had been concern; Scully was a private woman, and the fact he could see her plain as day through the motel curtains meant any passerby could.

But then he _really _saw her and his thoughts were reduced to monosyllabic utterances: _Fuck. Hot. Naked. Scully. Masturbating._

Mulder felt arousal swell up in him with a startling force. The crinkly wrapper of the candy bar he'd gone out to get from the vending machine was now slippery in his palm. To be honest, he felt a little faint. This all felt like one of his fantasies being played out in front of his eyes - his own home movie. Only this time window panes replaced the sides of his television box.

He took one furtive glance around him to make sure he was alone in the parking lot, relieved to see it appeared that all the other patrons were asleep. At least that's what he hoped. As much as he didn't want anyone watching Scully in a moment of private, self-indulgent gratification, he also didn't want anyone seeing him do exactly that.

The gravel beneath his feet shifted under his weight and the sound was deafening against the stillness of the night. His head shot back to the sole beacon of light, sure Scully would be looking in his direction, her vantage point the complete, opaque opposite of his own. But she wasn't. Her chest was heaving as she seemed to sink even deeper into the motel blankets - fingers moving deftly in between her bent legs.

Mulder had seen her no less than twenty minutes ago. Twenty minutes ago when she'd feigned a yawn and told him she was exhausted. "_I just want to get to the motel and go straight to bed." _

It was a sentiment she'd repeated for the last hour of the car ride. However, before, he'd just assumed she said it to cut the tension from their conversation about childhood crushes which had somehow managed to take a dirtier route than originally intended. She'd seemed antsy after that, fidgety even, but he assumed she was tired. Now he wasn't so sure.

He watched as her back arched off the mattress, pushing her body weight into her hand while the other reached up to grab her left breast. Scully's mouth dropped open in what he assumed was a silent cry as she tweaked and pinched her nipple.

He didn't realize he was starting to rub himself through his dress pants until he felt his cock twitch against his palm. His instincts told him to stop, that being added to the sex offender registy for public masturbation was the last thing his reputation needed, but he couldn't help but idly squeeze his shaft as he watched her fingers move from her sex to her mouth and then back down.

_Fuck._

Suddenly she stilled and lifted herself on her elbow, careening her body so it was more visible to him while she appeared to listen for a noise coming from the other side of the wall. Where he should technically be.

The moment of stillness continued as she panted, presumably waiting to make sure he wasn't awake. She had no idea just how awake he was. From her new angle he could see her entire lithe frame, from the way her breasts hung on her chest to the thatch of trimmed hair on her mons to the way her fingers glistened against the illumination of the motel lamps.

Her face was flushed with arousal and her hair was askew from lolling her head back and forth against her pillow. Scully seemed to decide the noise was a fluke as she eased herself back down on the bed, her hair fanning out on the pillow underneath her head. Her legs, seeming longer than possible for her diminutive height, bent so that the soles of her feet were planted on the bed as she continued her ministrations. She bit her lip as her brow started to furrow and he knew she was falling back into her rhythm, steady waves of pleasure pulsing through her body evidenced by the tightening of her abdominal muscles. The hand not between her legs started absently touching her collarbone, fingering the flesh like it was velvet.

The pose reminded him instantly of a baroque painting and the framing of the window helped set the scene. What would she be named? "The Pleasure of Woman"? "Venus in Ecstasy?" Every time she moved, he couldn't help but think that he'd never seen her as beautiful as she was then. He wasn't sure what it was about the situation that was making him so impossibly hard: if it was the pure eroticism of seeing a woman pleasure herself as she would in private, or if it was seeing Scully doing this while she was under the assumption he was in the next room. Undoubtedly it was a mixture of both. He watched as she tilted her head back against the pillow, writhing under her movements.

_He shouldn't be watching this._

The thought that had been floating around in his head since he stumbled across her came back in full force after realizing just how close she was. Or-how close she looked like she was. His stance hadn't changed in the past five minutes; he had to tell her. The thought that some stranger might walk past her window and watch her while she was changing or doing something like this made his stomach turn. He realized he was being a hypocrite, but he wanted to blame part of it on being shell-shocked. It wasn't every day something like this happened. But while he knew watching her in a moment of intimacy was bad, watching her come felt like more of a monumental trespass.

As he walked to her door on unsteady legs, he took off his coat and draped it over his arm, trying in vain to cover his erection. Mulder paused while at the doorstep, feeling another wave of arousal rush through him as he heard a few soft, barely suppressed whimpers come from the other side of the door. If he hadn't gone out to get a candy bar, he was sure he never would have suspected the sounds were coming from Scully. They sounded high pitched, desperate, and full of unbridled lust - almost as if her body couldn't contain them.

Raising a sweaty hand, he knocked on the door and heard a soft, breathy 'fuck' come from the other side before hearing her call out, "Just a minute!" Mulder stood stock still, staring intently at the thick coat of paint coating the door. He was struck by the thought of seeing her this up close. He wasn't sure if he'd ever seen Scully aroused before. Maybe he had. He hadn't realized she was getting turned on by their conversation earlier, so who knew what else he had missed. But what he did know was that in a few moments, he'd be less than a foot away from a Scully who was on the brink of orgasm.

She whipped open the door after unlocking the deadbolt, and if he hadn't just seen the little show in the window, he'd assume she was sick. There was a sheet of sweat coating her brow, her cheeks were flushed red, and her breath was coming out in shallow pants. He wondered, if he hadn't been looking for it, if he would have noticed the way she was desperately wiping one of her hands on the back of her loosely tied robe.

"What is it Mulder?" she asked, trying hard to suppress her panting, swallowing thickly while trying to appear unbothered.

"I saw you," he murmured lowly, locking eyes with her.

Her mouth dropped open as if to respond, but she was at a loss for words. "W-what?" she stammered.

"Look," he instructed, leaning forward into her personal space and pointing towards the window. He could smell a mixture of sweat and sex on her person, the perfume she'd put on earlier in the day exaggerated from the heat of her body.

She didn't look immediately. Instead, she gasped almost inaudibly and kept her eyes on him as he got closer. When she met his eyes, she followed his finger and he watched as realization dawned in her gaze. "Oh my god," she whispered in horror.

"I just wanted to let you know. I-uh," he paused, unsure how to continue without making her feel bad or making himself look like a pervert. "I didn't mean to see or violate your privacy. I just thought you'd want to know," he explained, still not taking his eyes off her. Her blush looked even darker than before, and he knew she was embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"Hey," he prompted, letting his hand fall to his side even though his fingers burned to touch her cheek. He wanted her to see in his eyes how much she shouldn't be sorry.

Mulder waited for a moment, but Scully didn't look up. "You shouldn't apologize. We all do it."

She looked up at him through heavy lashes with a small frown tugging on her lips. "While that may be true, usually one's partner doesn't get a front row seat to it," she murmured.

"Are you mad?" he asked without thinking, prompted by the directness of her words.

"No, I'm embarrassed, Mulder," she proclaimed, raising her voice and meeting his eye. Her focus was glassy and her cheeks were still pink. All the emotions she was feeling barely contained within her small frame. "You just saw me masturbating! Why were you even out there?"

"I was getting a candy bar," he explained. In his rush to answer her, he thoughtlessly raised his arm to show her the candy bar in question, not realizing he exposed his still obvious hard on.

He didn't realize until she didn't respond, then following her gaze to see what she was focused on. Mulder dropped his arm back down, his coat fruitlessly covering his lower half. The movement caused Scully's gaze to flicker back towards his and he immediately noticed there was a shift from embarrassment to curiosity in their depths. "How long were you out there?" she asked measuredly.

"To be honest, I was distracted. Maybe five seconds, maybe ten minutes. I wasn't keeping track," he responded. "I'm sorry," he added in response to her silence.

She just looked at him curiously. He couldn't what she was thinking, but he could tell her mind was racing a mile a minute. Her gaze went from his face to his chest to the parking lot behind him. Then, without warning, she took a step towards him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Mulder's body lurched towards hers, instinctively seeking out her warmth. His arms wrapped around her middle, pulling her to him while his erection pressed into her belly. Without her heels she felt so tiny in his arms, his neck had to crane down to meet her eager lips and he felt like he barely had to open his arms to encase her fully.

His tongue slid against hers with nervous eagerness while her fingernails scraped against the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. She felt like a radiator in his arms and he couldn't believe this was happening. The wind blew behind him and he remembered they were on the threshold of her motel room, so he picked her up from her middle and walked the remaining few feet into her room, kicking the door shut with his foot.

Scully laughed huskily into his mouth before wrapping her legs around his hips, clinging to him while sucking on his bottom lip. He knew if he went deeper into the room, they'd be on display for any person walking around, so he instead pivoted his body around and walked forward so that her back was against the door, keeping them secure in the little anteroom. This position allowed for his erection to grind into her arousal, now exposed from the loosening of the sash around her waist.

He moaned as she squirmed against him, and she took the opportunity to pull back and look at his face. She was panting again, her eyes roaming his expression and drinking in the signs of arousal he'd just enjoyed seeing on her. He swallowed thickly and moved so that his hands were beneath her thighs, helping support her weight more. "While I'm thrilled at this turn of events, I still want to say I'm sorry for watching," he apologized.

She shifted herself on his hips, rubbing herself against him in the effort while she licked her lips. "It's okay. It's you," she whispered, brushing back some of his hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. He was still digesting her words when she smiled at him and recaptured his lips with her own.

He returned the kiss fervently, bucking into her a few times as he enjoyed the silken sensation of her tongue against his own. Then, he slowly lowered them to the floor, so that she was standing while he kneeled in front of her. He grabbed the sash of her robe and tugged on it so that the flaps fell on either side of her body, revealing her flushed skin to him. He looked up at her to make sure he wasn't over stepping and was glad to see she was biting her lip, looking down at him in complete anticipation of what was to come.

What he wanted to come most of all was her, so he grabbed the back of one of her legs and encouraged her to throw it over his shoulder so that her sex was completly revealed to him. Her folds opened with a slick sound as she glistened in eager desire. Mulder exhaled against her and couldn't help but smile as he watched and felt her whole body shiver, goosebumps rising on her flesh. He heard her ragged breathing pick up before he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to her.

It sounded like all the breath was stolen from her lungs as she gasped and thrust against him. He accepted her eagerly, opening his mouth and running the length of his tongue over her slit, plunging it inside her before coming up to circle her clit. "M-Mulder," she whined, sinking a little against the door as if to gain more pressure against his mouth.

He reached up, cupping her ass with his free hand in an attempt to stabilize her as she grabbed his hair. "_Ohmygodohmygod_," she rambled as he ran his tongue back and forth against her clit with pointed attention. He knew she was close from earlier, and he could tell that was still true as her muscles twitched and quivered under his hands. He felt her arousal spreading down his cheeks and on to his chin while he thrust his tongue into her.

Resuming his attention back up to her clit, he kept up a steady pace for a while as he listened to her breath start to crescendo. He looked up and was pleasantly surprised to see she had been watching him, a look a pure rapture on her face. He squeezed her ass with his hand and pressed her impossibly closer to his face, grinding his tongue against her. He watched as her jaw dropped open and her eyes rolled back, her hips spasmodically undulating against his mouth. "_Muldermuldermuldermulder_," she chanted while she came, riding out the orgasm as he continued his ministrations. He only stopped when she eased herself up on her shaky leg and put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her and smiled at her goofy, sated grin. With a shaky hand, she pushed against his shoulder so that he fell back onto his butt in between her legs. "You're so beautiful," he praised, his eyes greedily roaming the exposed expanse of her body.

With a smile, she pushed her shoulders back so the robe fell down her arms so she could shuck it off, leaving her completely bare in front of him. The erection that had been throbbing since this all started felt like it was threatening to tear through his pants. She fell down onto her knees, straddling his lower thighs as she looked down in between them.

Mulder followed her gaze and saw there was a wet spot on his front, presumably left by their earlier union. She made quick work of undoing his belt and fly while he unbuttoned his shirt. He was throwing his undershirt off when he felt her dainty hand grab his length. "Fuck," he gasped, bucking his hips, and inadvertenly her, upwards.

She exhaled a breathy laugh at his reaction and gently squeezed him again. He grabbed her body and pulled her closer to him so he could place another deep kiss to her lips. Scully wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss in kind, pressing her breasts against his chest with purposeful intent.

Of all the ways he'd pictured this moment, it hadn't been in the alcove of a motel doorway. He wished he could take her to the bed, make it better for her. But from the way she was moaning and squirming in his lap, she didn't seem to mind.

With one hand around her back and the other grabbing her ass, he lifted her slightly so he could put her on her back, grabbing their discarded clothes so he could quickly put the small barrier between the cold tile and her delicate skin. He kept his forearm under her head for cushion and adjusted until he was in between her legs, looming over her.

Her hair fanned over his arm as she looked up at him with a content, excited smirk. He could feel her body heat radiating against his skin and he couldn't believe this was really Scully in his arms. "Is this okay?" he asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. This was all so sudden, yet the oddness of it all felt so right.

She smiled at him and nodded, "I want you." It was direct. What would happen after was a mystery right now, but they were too deep to go back now. They'd come this far, they might as well go all the way and figure it out later. He knew they would.

He smiled down at her and kissed her sweetly on the lips. A kiss that he hoped conveyed that this wasn't just necessarily a heat of the moment thing for him. She kissed back before breaking away to smatter another series of kisses across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Then she raised her legs up and shifted her weight, arching her pelvis up against him.

He reached his free hand between them and grabbed himself, gathering some of her wetness before aligning their sexes. "Let me know if you need me to slow down," he rasped as he started easing forward, spreading her apart around his cock while resisting the urge to plunge himself all the way in.

She gasped and was clearly having to use all her strength to keep her eyes open so they could share this moment. The moment where they were finally together. Scully felt incredible and he felt a shiver of pleasure wash over his body in waves as he continued plunging into her inch by inch. He paused once or twice when he felt her body tense up or when he saw her brow furrow in discomfort, but after kissing her for a while, she'd press her heel into his lower back to encourage him.

They continued like that until his balls were pressed against the flesh of her ass, his cock completely sheathed inside her. He bowed his head into the crook of her neck, breathing heavily as he enjoyed the equisite torture of being inside her and unable to move. He stayed like that, kissing her shoulder until she started rocking gently underneath him.

He raised himself up and saw her biting her lip as she moved one leg down from his hips, bending it and placing it firmly on the floor so she could help thrust against him. Feeling confident now, he pulled out so that his tip was almost out of her before plunging all the way back in.

"Oh my god!" she moaned, her head falling back as her back arched.

He did that a few more times before finding a vigorous pace they both seemed to like. Mulder tried to make sure his pubic bone was angled in a way that would brush against her clit with every thrust and, by the way her brows her furrowing and her nails were scoring his back, she seemed to enjoy it.

Mulder raised his free hand and started palming her breasts, reveling in the weight of them in his hands and the way they'd bounce when he released them. He shifted himself higher on his knees so that he was almost kneeling again, allowing him to plunge deeper inside of her than he was able to before. "S-Scully," he groaned, her name sounding like a prayer on his lips.

"I-I wanna be on top," she moaned, squirming against him.

With an eager smile, he leaned away from her and fell onto his back. His cock fell out of her only for a moment and he hissed as his sensitive, wet skin was robbed of her warmth and the cool air of the room hit him. But she was quick to straddle him and reach between them, aligning them once more before impaling herself back down onto him.

From this vantage point, he could see all of her. Every muscle in her body as she raised herself up and down, riding him like her life depended on it. His sure felt like it did. Every cell in his body felt like it was on fire for her, anticipating her next move. He probably could have come a long time ago, but he was determined to make her come once again before succumbing to pleasure. He started meeting her thrust for thrust at the same time he began reaching for her clit. It was hard to maintain hold because of her movements, but after a moment he was able to find a groove to place his hand so that he could circle her clit while she ground herself against him.

She started to make those little breathy, panting noises and he suspected she was close. "You feel so good," she groaned, taking a little extra time on that downward thrust to feel him plunge all the way inside her.

"I've wanted this for so long," he admitted, watching her bottom lip as she sucked it into her mouth.

Scully released it as she cried out when he thrust into her in rapid succession and he could feel her body starting to lose some of its dexterity. Then, he felt her hand join his as they both touched her while her other hand went up to cup her breast.

"That's it, Scully," he praised while feeling the telltale tightening of his balls.

Luckily for him, he angled his hips to hit her just right and she cried out his name, her inner walls clamping down around him like a vice as he came. He kept burying himself inside her, thrusting upwards to help them both ride out their orgasms, not caring how their joined orgasms started leaking out of her and pooling in between them with each thrust.

Eventually, like last time, Scully grabbed his hand with her own and he knew she was too oversensitized for his touch. He eased up the movement of his hips too until they came to a resting halt. The only sound in the room now was that of their mingled heavy breathing. Scully looked down at him with sated eyes, smiling at him before falling down onto his body and nuzzling herself against him. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed one of his hands up and down her back soothingly, enjoying the feeling of having his own Scully-blanket covering him.

They stayed like that for quite a while, neither of them saying anything until Mulder eventually spoke up. "I was actually trying to convince myself to lay off the candy bars. I'm so glad I didn't," he joked lamely.

He knew it wasn't his best, but he was concerned when she didn't say anything at all. "Scully?" he prompted, leaning away to look at her. He felt his heart tighten when he saw she'd fallen asleep on top of him.

With as much ease as he could, he got up while carrying her, and walked them over to the bed, turning off the lamp as he passed. For a moment he considered going back to his own room, not wanting to push her too far by overstaying his welcome. But a tiny hand grabbing at his own told him this was a welcome change.

He slid under the motel comforter with her as they lay facing each other. Her eyelids barely cracked open, only revealing enough of her eyes to allow her to find his hand and grab it again with her own, bringing it close to her bare chest so she could hug it against herself.

Doing her one better, he shifted on his hip so that he was almost flush to her, entangling their legs while he wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer to him. "G'night, Muller," her sleepy voice mumbled against his chest.

"Good night, Scully," he whispered back, watching the moonlight stream from behind the curtains and illuminate her once again.


End file.
